


It Started with a Whisper

by kaguya_yoru



Series: Everybody Talks [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Underage Sex, D/s AU, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguya_yoru/pseuds/kaguya_yoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bruce peered at Steve over the tops of his glasses. “Have you talked to Phil about this?”</i>
</p><p><i>“Damn it, why does everyone keep saying that?” The words burst out of him and he slammed a fist onto the table. Steve ignored the sting that traveled up his arm. “This is </i>my<i> problem, not his to deal with.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, this 'verse has grabbed hold of my brain. Have another story!
> 
> The underage tag is because this is set during Phil's and Steve's senior year of high school and both are 17 years old. Clint is in his junior year and is 16 years old. This is a D/s verse but only light D/s happens in the fic.

“Can I ask you a question?”

The soft skritch of Clint’s pencil stopped. He looked up at Steve from where he was curled up in an oversized armchair. “What is it?”

“Are you okay with all three of us studying together like this?”

Steve’s art supplies were sprawled across Phil’s dining room table. Now that summer vacation was over and school had started up again two months ago, Phil would ask Clint and Steve to come over to study at his house so they could spend time together. It wasn’t always the three of them each time - they all had extracurricular activities and had to go home for dinner - but at least twice a week it was.

Clint raised his eyebrows. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Have you told him?” He hadn’t meant for the words to come out but they hung in the air between them. Silence stretched.

“I’ll tell him when I’m ready,” Clint said finally. A flicker of annoyance was in his eyes and Steve knew to drop the subject.

There was another topic he wanted to discuss though and he didn’t know of any other time that would be better. Phil had run out to the store to buy them all snacks and had texted that he was making a quick stop at Maria’s house for a project they were working on.

Steve bit his lip. “I need help,” he said quietly.

Clint gave him a wry grin. “I’m not much of an artist.”

“No,” Steve took a deep breath, “with Phil.”

Clint didn’t say anything but he did put his pencil down and gave Steve his full attention.

“You two,” Steve cleared his throat, inwardly cursing as the blood rose to his cheeks, “have sex, right?”

“Get to the point, Rogers.” Clint’s tone made it clear that he wasn’t going to discuss that further.

Steve tightened his grip on the piece of charcoal in his hand. “Phil and I haven’t really been able to,” he said, “because of me.”

“Have you talked to Phil about this?”

“Not really.”

Clint looked steadily back at him. “You should talk to him about this.”

Steve could feel the frustration rising in him. “I just want to make him feel good! The way you can,” he added, hearing the bitter note in his voice.

“How do you know that you’re not?”

“Oh yeah, because it’s so satisfying to have to jerk off next to your asthmatic sub.” Bitterness was evident in every word this time.

“Maybe it is,” Clint said quietly.

“Oh, just forget it!” Steve clenched his jaw and turned back to his work. After a moment, he heard the sounds of graphite moving across paper once more from across the room.

*

Steve was already regretting his decision to ask Tony.

“You have _definitely_ come to the right place.” Tony's brown eyes were sparkling with delight and a grin stretched across his face.

“Yeah, I’ve changed my mind.” Steve started to back towards the door of the den. It was two days after his conversation with Clint and he hadn’t been able to get the topic out of his mind. Unfortunately, Tony was the only other claimed sub he knew. 

“Oh no, no, no, no, no.” Tony grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the sofa. “Come on, you and Clint are the only ones in claims and we never have any quality sub talk.” 

“Tell me everything,” he said, pulling so that Steve had no choice but to sit down. “Does he tie you up? Make you lick his boots? Is he into painplay?”

Steve’s mouth dropped open. “What? No!”

“Huh,” Tony said. “I always figured he would be really kinky.”

Steve tugged his hand out of Tony’s grip and glared at him. “This seems less like you helping me and more like you wanting to find out Phil’s kinks.”

“Well, I am curious,” Tony said with absolutely no shame. “Don’t get me wrong, I am very happy with Pepper but Phil just has that presence, you know?”

Steve nodded. Yeah, he knew exactly what Tony was talking about. Some days he had to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming that he was Phil’s sub.

“So what’s the issue, Cap?”

Steve steeled himself for Tony’s reaction. “We haven’t really moved past the kissing stage. Sometimes, he’ll jerk off next to me but nothing else. My asthma keeps getting in the way.”

Tony was quiet a moment. Then he jumped to his feet and began pacing, the gears in his brain obviously turning. Steve watched, knowing he’d made the right decision after all. Tony may give them all a hard time but he had a brilliant mind and he always took care of his friends. Plus, out of all of them, he had been in a claim the longest - he and Pepper had renewed their claim twice already. Finally, Tony turned to him with a serious look on his face.

“I don’t have all the variables. You’re going to have to walk me through it.”

“Through what?”

“Tell me about the last time where you had to stop.”

Steve blew out a long breath. “It was last Saturday,” he said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. “I was lying on top of him and we were kissing. He was hard and I was getting there until I had the stupid asthma attack.”

“Then what?” Steve could see Tony mentally sifting through the information.

“He asked if it was okay if he could finish and then he did.”

“And where were you?”

“Next to him on the bed. He asked to hold my hand right before he came.”

“Clothes on or off?”

“On.”

“Okay, I think I’ve got it.” Tony dropped back on the sofa next to Steve. “Have you talked to Phil about this?”

Steve blinked. “That’s what Clint said.”

“As soon as we hit 21, we’re going to go to Vegas and you’re going to rack us up oodles of money.”

“What are you talking about, Tony?”

“Your poker face,” Tony said with a grin and a shake of his head. “It’s insane. Seriously, 21, Vegas. You’re going to make us rich.”

“Tony, you’re already rich.” Steve was starting to get annoyed. “What does this have to do with anything?”

“It’s hard to tell what you’re thinking, Cap,” Tony said, while tapping his temple with one finger. “Doms use verbal and nonverbal cues to figure out if they’re meeting their sub’s needs. Your poker face is so good that none of us knew that you were into Phil for so long, so you’re probably not giving him any nonverbal cues. If you’re not telling him that kissing is not enough, then how is he supposed to know?”

Steve felt like an idiot. He rubbed his forehead. “Damn it, you’re right.”

Tony scoffed. “Of course I’m right.” He studied Steve. “Maybe you should talk to Bruce.”

“Bruce?” Steve’s eyebrows shot up. “About this? He’s never been in a claim.”

Tony shrugged his shoulders. “No, but he is a switch so he has some insight into both sides. And he might have some ideas about breath control and slowing down your heart rate. That’s most likely what’s setting off your asthma attacks right? When you get too excited?” Steve could tell that he was holding back some information but then Tony was good at keeping a secret when he needed to.

Steve nodded slowly. “Okay, maybe I will.”

*

Jarvis pulled open the front door of Tony’s mansion the next day. Steve had found Bruce in the biology lab during lunch and they’d agreed to meet at Tony’s after school. “Good evening, Mr. Rogers.”

Steve smiled. “Hi, Jarvis.” They all liked Tony’s British butler; for all his standoffishness, he was certainly a lot more welcoming to their group than Tony’s father was. “Where are Tony and Bruce?”

“They are in the Garage.”

“Thanks, Jarvis,” he said and headed off in that direction. Strictly speaking, the Garage was a complete state-of-the art laboratory but as it was located in a building just off the side of the main one in the estate, it did bear a faint resemblance to the one you would find on a normal street.

When he entered, Bruce and Tony were deep in science talk so Steve decided to leave them be for the moment. Instead, he set about doing a quick sketch of the two of them, made difficult by the fact that Tony was constantly flitting around the lab, gesticulating wildly. Bruce was easier to draw as he mostly sat at the table, rubbing the bridge of his nose and using the eyepiece of his glasses to emphasize a point. He let the cadences of their voices wash over him as he worked, not bothering to try to understand what they were saying.

Tony finally noticed Steve. “Oh, hey. How long have you been here?”

Steve frowned as he took in Tony’s face clearly for the first time. He added in a few more stress lines to the picture and then closed his sketchbook. “Just a few minutes. What are you guys working on?” he asked, hopping down from his seat and moving closer to see. He stopped moving when Tony and Bruce shifted uneasily and exchanged glances.

“It’s just - ” Bruce broke off and sighed.

“You don’t have security clearance,” Tony finished, starting to gather up the schematics.

“You’re working for your dad?” His voice rose in surprise. Tony had always been adamant that he wasn’t going to follow blindly in his father’s footsteps.

Tony shoved the schematics into a drawer and slammed the door. His head dropped down and he gripped the edge of the lab table. Bruce’s eyes were sad as he answered for him. “It’s just for a little while,” he said, “just so Tony can keep taking classes at MIT with me.”

“MIT? That’s great, Tony!” Tony’s relationship with his father had always been strained, but he’d been very vocal about wanting Tony to take college courses. It was his mother who’d wanted him to stay at SHIELD Academy, saying that it would be good for him to be around kids his own age.

Tony let out a sharp bark of humorless laughter. “Yeah.” Steve had never heard him sound so brittle. “MIT. Working at Stark Industries. The apple really didn’t fall far from the tree.”

“Tony.” Bruce’s voice was gentle. “Do you need Pepper?”

There was a long pause. “Yeah,” Tony said, his voice rough.

“I’ll send her a text.” Bruce pulled out his phone. “Why don’t you go get ready for her?”

Tony pushed off from the lab table and rounded the corner. He stopped near Bruce and gripped his shoulder tight for a moment before muttering, “Thanks,” and heading towards the main part of the house.

Steve was startled by the depth of emotion in Bruce’s eyes as he watched Tony walk away. He’d always known that Bruce and Tony were close but it seemed like there was something a little more there. He settled into the chair on the opposite side of the table as Bruce finished up his text.

Bruce put his phone away and turned all his attention to Steve. “You wanted to speak with me?”

“Tony mentioned that you might be able to help me.”

Bruce adjusted his glasses. “With what, exactly?”

Steve paused. “It’s something,” he hedged, “sub-related.”

A furrow appeared in the center of Bruce’s brow. “I’m not sure how much help I’ll be with that. I fall more on the Dom than the sub side of the spectrum.”

Steve took a deep breath and forged on. “I keep getting asthma attacks whenever I get too excited. When I’m with Phil,” he clarified. “Tony thought you would know some techniques that could help.”

“Perhaps.” Bruce paused a moment. “I’ll need some more variables first.”

Steve felt his lips curve into a smile. “You sound like Tony.”

A flicker of emotion too quick for Steve to see went through Bruce’s eyes. “We do spend a lot of time together,” he said evenly before getting back to the subject at hand. “First of all, does the same thing happen to you when you masturbate?”

Steve’s cheeks burned. “I don’t, really.”

“Does your Dom restrict your orgasms?” Steve was grateful that Bruce was very good at keeping his voice clinical; it made it easier for him to answer such personal questions.

“No, Phil doesn’t.” Steve leaned his elbows on the lab table. “I didn’t do it much before. I thought it would mean more once I was in a claim.”

“Have you tried it when Phil’s around?”

“No, we can’t get past kissing,” Steve couldn’t help the bitterness from entering his voice again. “And then Phil has to finish on his own.”

Bruce peered at Steve over the tops of his glasses. “Have you talked to Phil about this?”

“Damn it, why does everyone keep saying that?” The words burst out of him and he slammed a fist onto the table. Steve ignored the sting that traveled up his arm. “This is _my_ problem, not his to deal with.”

“Steve.” Bruce’s voice was firm, although he was careful to keep all dominance out of it. “Phil is your Dom and you’re talking about a problem with your sex life. We’re all happy to help you but this really is an issue the two of you should discuss.”

Steve sighed. “I will, okay?” He rubbed his forehead. “I just want to have a solution before I talk with him about it.”

Bruce nodded, although his mouth was still drawn into a frown, and was quiet a moment. “Tell me how you feel when you’re with Phil.”

Steve’s lips curved into a smile and he ducked his head a little. “I feel so good. Special. Like I’m the only one in the universe and he wouldn’t rather be anywhere else.” He scowled. “And then the asthma attack ruins everything.”

“So all of his attention is on you.” Bruce leaned forward. “Does that ever feel overwhelming?”

Steve blinked. “A little,” he admitted. “I want to make sure that he feels as good as he makes me feel, you know?”

Bruce gave him a small smile. “I think I have all I need.”

*

A broad smile stretched across Steve’s face when he rang Phil’s doorbell the next day after school and he hitched his bookbag up a little higher on his shoulder. Bruce had been very helpful and he thought a couple of the techniques Bruce showed him would actually work. Since it was the weekend, he would hopefully have lots of time to try them out with Phil.

The door opened and the smile dropped off Steve’s face in two seconds flat. Phil’s jaw was clenched tight and his eyes blazed in anger.

“Get inside.”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve hurried over the threshold and immediately dropped to his knees in the entryway, shooting pains traveling up his thighs at the shock of hitting the hardwood floor.

“Not here,” Phil said, his voice tight. Steve didn’t dare look up again to see the expression on his face. “Living room. Now.”

Steve climbed to his feet and made his way to the living room, the path familiar from all the time he’d spent there after school with Phil and Clint. It didn't seem like Clint was in the house now and Steve belatedly remembered that he was at archery practice. As he entered the room, he immediately saw the large blue pillow on the floor next to the coffee table, a pencil and several sheets of paper on its surface. He set his bookbag on the ground and dropped down onto the pillow, keeping his gaze lowered.

Phil moved until he was standing just behind him, so close that Steve could feel the warmth from his body.

“In the past week, three people have suggested that I needed to have a talk with you. I need you to tell me something.” Steve hunched his shoulders. He had never heard Phil so angry before. “Is Clinton Barton your Dom?”

“No, sir,” Steve whispered.

“Is Anthony Stark your Dom?”

“No, sir.”

Steve caught his breath at the way the next words sliced through the air. “Is Robert Banner your Dom?”

Shit. Clint and Tony were fellow subs; it would make sense for him to seek their advice. But even though Bruce was a friend, he was also a Dominant switch. If word got around, it could be seen as if Phil wasn’t able to satisfy his needs.

“No, sir.” He bowed his head as much as he could, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling churning in his stomach.

“And who is your Dom?”

“You, sir.” Steve could barely get the words out past the huge lump in his throat. He couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid.

“I don’t know. It seems like you need a reminder.” Phil paused. “Color, Steve?”

“Green.” There was no question. He knew he’d screwed up.

“Pick up the pencil.”

Steve picked it up. The surface of the paper swam a little from the moisture in his eyes.

“You should know what to write.”

Steve set the pencil to the page. Then he began to slowly sketch out the letters that formed ‘Phillip Coulson is my Dom.’ Over and over, he wrote the letters, line after line after line. He filled up one page and got started on another. By the time Phil called for a stop, he had completed three pages, front and back, and his hand ached a little.

Phil had been standing behind him the entire time. Now he dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around Steve, who melted into the embrace, clutching tightly to Phil’s forearms.

“For as long you’ll have me,” Phil said the words into Steve’s ear, “I will be your protector against the world and yourself.” Steve could feel his chest expand against his back in a deep breath. “Do you want to end our claim?”

“No!” Steve clutched tighter at Phil’s forearm. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to _fix_ it,” he said, frustration apparent.

“Fix what?”

“I just wanted to make you feel as good as you make me feel.” Steve closed his eyes. “How can I do that if I’m having an asthma attack?”

“That's what this is about?” Phil’s arms tightened around him and Steve sank a little more into the embrace, soaking up the comfort even as misery still churned through him. “Steve, do you know why I have to jerk off next to you sometimes?”

“Because I'm not good enough to get you off,” Steve muttered, the unwelcome feeling of failure in the pit of his stomach.

“No.” Phil’s voice was firm. He gently turned Steve around and pulled him onto his lap, tipping up Steve’s chin so that their gazes would meet. Relief swept through him when he saw that the anger had faded from Phil’s eyes, so strong it made him clutch at Phil’s shoulders as his body sagged forward. “I have to jerk off because that's how worked up I get when I'm around you.”

“From just a few kisses?” Steve’s eyebrows drew together. He had seen Phil firsthand with his cock down Clint’s throat. A few kisses couldn't possibly be enough.

Yet, Phil’s eyes shone with sincerity. His hand settled on the back of Steve’s neck, warm and perfect. “When they're from you, yes.”

Steve stared into Phil’s eyes and thought back to the previous Saturday. The way that Phil had been fully hard halfway through their first kiss. The way he'd pressed his lips to Steve’s hand right before he came, gasping Steve’s name. The way he'd gathered Steve into his arms directly afterwards, trailing more kisses along Steve’s neck as if he couldn't bear to stop.

“I am an idiot,” Steve said fervently at the realization of what he'd missed, wrapped up in himself.

“No,” Phil said, his mouth drawn down at the corners. “You were unsatisfied and I didn't know.”

Steve could hear the disappointment in Phil’s voice. “I'm sorry, Phil,” he said. “I should have talked to you. Everybody told me to and I didn't listen.”

Phil tightened his arms, pulling Steve into a hug. Contentment spread through Steve as his body relaxed into it. Several moments passed before Phil spoke again.

“You were smiling when I opened the door. Did they help?”

Steve hesitated before answering. “Bruce,” he felt the tension that went through Phil’s body and his voice dropped in volume as he continued, “gave me some techniques that he thought might help.”

When Phil didn't speak and his body remained rigid, Steve pulled back so he could see him properly. Phil’s eyes had turned a stormy grey and tension drew tight the lines of his face and the set of his shoulders.

“Phil, what is it?”

Phil blew out a long breath. “I'll be fine,” he said, although his eyes remained troubled. “It’s just that the Dom in me is not too happy that you had to go to another Dom for help.”

“It’s my fault.” Steve shook his head. “Tony suggested I ask him and I didn't think it through before I did.”

“Oh.” Steve didn't miss the way some of the tension drained from Phil after that statement. A hint of a smile touched Phil’s lips. “You should know by now that listening to Tony only leads to trouble.”

Steve felt his own lips curve into a smile as well. “And yet, I get suckered into doing it anyway.”

“So what did Bruce tell you?” Phil’s lips tightened a little as he said the name.

“He thought the problem might be that I keep getting lost too much in my own head.” Steve could tell that he wasn't fooling Phil at all by avoiding saying Bruce’s name but the brief squeeze at the back of his neck showed he appreciated the effort. “I'm getting anxious by the idea that I'm not making you feel as good as you make me feel and that's bringing on the asthma attacks.”

“And the techniques?”

“He taught me a few guided imagery and mindfulness techniques to help prevent that from happening.” Steve ducked his head a little. “But he thought something else might be more effective.”

“Which would be?”

“If you talked to me. Told me what to do. Told me how good I'm making you feel.” Steve licked his lips. “Like you did in the van.”

Phil stroked his thumb along the column of Steve’s throat. “And what do you think?” His eyes were so dark as he focused in on Steve’s mouth.

“I think it's the perfect solution,” Steve ducked his head a little, “sir.”

His heart was beating too fast in his chest as he waited for Phil’s response so he closed his eyes and concentrated on one of the techniques Bruce had taught him. The image of a shield sprang to mind, painted a familiar red, white, and blue. He imagined it growing in size until it was big enough to block the outside world, leaving Steve and Phil safe in its shadow. He took in a deep breath, feeling the air rush into his lungs, his chest expanding to its fullest extent. He let the breath go, feeling the tension spool out of him as it went.

“Kiss me, Steve.”

The words were soft but the command unmistakable and Steve hurried to oblige, surging upwards to mold his lips to Phil’s. A moan sounded from Phil’s throat and Steve delighted in it, knowing that he was the sole cause. Their mouths moved together, spit-slick, Phil’s soft ones against Steve’s oft bitten ones. The world began to gently spin as the kiss grew longer but it was tolerable this time, a merry-go-round rather than a tilt-a-whirl. Steve opened his mouth wider and let out a moan of his own as Phil readily accepted the invitation, his tongue briefly dipping inside before he pulled back to give Steve a chance to catch his breath, setting himself to the task instead of marking Steve’s neck, careful of the delicate skin.

“Again,” Phil murmured before he dived back in and Steve was there to meet him, tongue ready to slide alongside Phil’s. Phil’s arms tightened, pulling him closer, one broad hand splayed along his lower back, the other a welcome weight on his neck, an obvious reminder of who he belonged to. Steve clutched at Phil’s shoulders, feeling the solid heat of him, the muscles earned during soccer practice.

Phil ripped his mouth away. “Touch me.” The words were barely out before he latched onto Steve’s neck, sucking another mark into it.

Steve couldn’t recognize the sounds being dragged from his throat. His fingers blindly scrambled to undo the buttons of Phil’s school uniform dress shirt and he slipped his hands inside the collar as soon as he popped the first few free, warm skin and a few springy curls of chest hair greeting him above Phil’s undershirt. Steve’s eyes were closed but he remembered the way Phil had looked that summer in Tony’s pool. His hips jerked at the thought of that broad chest above his and Phil groaned as he thrust upwards, the hard line of his cock pressing against Steve’s thigh.

“So good,” Phil mumbled against the skin of Steve’s neck as he began to work on another mark.

Steve moaned as he clung to Phil’s shoulders, the sharp bite of Phil’s teeth jolting through him. As if from afar, he heard himself, breaths gone ragged. His heart pounded against his ribs, sending blood down, down, down, filling his cock so that it strained against the fabric of his pants. He couldn't quite catch his breath, alarm bells were clanging in his head, but he didn't want to stop because nothing had ever felt this good before.

Phil released his neck and loosened his arms, pulling back slightly. Steve felt the change in his demeanor and “No!” burst from his mouth as his eyes popped open because he was fine, he could do this, and to prove it, he grinded his hips down onto Phil’s with a wicked twist that he hadn't even known he was capable of doing.

The groan Phil let out was the loudest yet and Steve smirked, ready to continue where they left off, except Phil grabbed his waist with a firm grip.

“Steve!” Phil said loudly, penetrating the haze of desire that had fallen over him. “The doorbell. It's Clint.”

Steve blinked. Now that he was paying attention, he could hear the doorbell chiming. “Oh.”

“I have to go let him in,” Phil said. He slid Steve off of his lap and helped him to his feet. “Meet you upstairs in a few minutes, okay?” There was a promise in his dark eyes and Steve’s heart quickened as he nodded in response.

Once upstairs though, his heart was beating fast for a different reason. Even though he had been in Phil’s room many times before, the bed had never seemed so large. He stared at it for several moments before he gingerly perched onto the edge. Phil had said he would meet Steve in a few minutes but did he mean he was coming alone or was Clint coming too? Sure, it had been all three of them together in the van months ago but for his first time with Phil, he wasn't sure if he wanted company.

His breath was beginning to get uneven again so he closed his eyes and brought up the image of the shield again. It was comforting to envision the object that had always connected the two of them, that had brought them together when Phil transferred in at the beginning of his junior year. Steve, having been a transfer student the previous year, had gone over to say hello, knowing all too well how difficult it was to break into already formed friendships, and had been instantly captivated by Phil’s blue-grey eyes and the Captain America shield sticker proudly adorning his laptop.

His reminiscing was interrupted by the door opening and Phil entering the room. Steve opened his eyes to see that Phil’s erection hadn't abated in the slightest and the sheer hunger in his gaze took Steve’s breath away.

Phil started towards him and Steve couldn't help it; he had to ask. “Clint?”

There was a flicker of surprise in Phil’s eyes and he stopped just within reaching distance. “Are you asking for him to join us?” he asked, his tone neutral. “Because I thought to keep this between me and you.”

Steve was shaking his head before Phil even finished the sentence. “No,” he said. “I just want you.”

“Steve,” Phil breathed out and then he was capturing Steve’s mouth in a deep kiss, his hands framing Steve’s face, holding nothing back. Steve kissed back just as fiercely, reveling in the knowledge that he was inspiring such passion.

“I need to see you,” Phil said when they finally parted for air, his voice low and urgent, eyes intent. “Steve, I need to - ”

“Me too,” gasped Steve, running his hands over every inch of Phil’s body that he could reach. “Me too.”

They pulled off each other’s clothes, hands bumping into each other and fumbling on buttons. When they were just down to their boxers, they stretched out across the bedspread, Phil balanced on his forearms above him, angling his hips so they weren’t touching just yet.

“I can't believe you chose me,” Phil said, his gaze softening as he stared deep into Steve’s eyes. “All that strength and fire and fight in you and you chose me to be your Dom.”

Steve’s lips parted. He knew the word that came to mind when most people saw his narrow chest, skinny arms, and knocked knees. But Phil looked beyond all that and saw him, the real him. More than that, he’d never pushed for Steve’s submission but had only asked for the opportunity to take care of him. Looking back into his eyes, Steve finally took the last steps of a process that had started four months prior, when he'd dropped down on his knees for Phil for the first time.

“Yes,” Steve whispered when Phil lowered his mouth to his, ceding the last of his control. He surrendered to the kiss, to Phil, offering himself up completely. Phil plundered Steve’s suddenly lush mouth with a groan, sweeping his tongue along every inch.

“Steve.” His eyes were wild when he pulled back. “You - ”

“Yes,” Steve hissed as Phil removed the final barriers between them, pushing down their boxers just far enough to free their cocks.

“Yes,” Steve moaned as Phil took them both in hand, spit and precome easing the way, pleasure so intense coursing through his body that he felt like he was going to break apart.

“Yes,” Steve shouted as Phil brought him over the edge, hands clutching Phil’s shoulders and back bowing as his world shattered into white, Phil groaning his release moments later.

“Yes,” Steve whispered, eyes closing as Phil gathered him into his arms, heedless of the mess between them, pressing gentle kisses to his neck and along his collarbone. “I'm yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I have taken some artistic license with how I depicted asthma attacks in this story.
> 
> Asthma attacks can be brought on by strong emotions and physical activity (including sex). If you are having frequent asthma attacks, you should be evaluated by a medical professional, even if you are currently on medication.
> 
> There are two more stories planned for this series. Please subscribe if you would like to read more.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
